


Transcripts for Spectrum

by junkerjam (MageRightsActivist)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, not a work in itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageRightsActivist/pseuds/junkerjam
Summary: Transcripts arranged per conversation of text/chat conversations in the work 'Spectrum'.





	

Conversation 1 between Hanzo and Genji

兄貴  
_I have landed._

_sms 10:30am_

雀

_That is good! I am glad you came :)_

_sms 10:31am_  
  


兄貴

 _I said that I would._  
sms 10:33am  
  
  


雀

_Yes, but now it is certain!  
sms 10:34am_

兄貴

 _I will arrive in an hour._  
sms 10:35am  
  


雀 __  
I will tell the others.  
sms 10:36am  
  


雀 __  
It will be good to see you again.  
sms 10:38am  
  
雀 __  
:)

 _sms 10:38am_  
  
雀 __  
Oh! I am going to add you to our group chat. It will make communication easier.  
sms 10:41am  
  
  


Conversation 2, the group chat 1

源氏 _added_ 半蔵 _to the chat_  
디바 _set_ 源氏 _’s name to nobodycanreadjapanese_  
Lùcio set 源氏 _’s name to Genji_  
Lùcio set 디바 _’s name to Hana_  
Hana set her name to D.Va

 _Butch Cassidy_  
Oh haha. Real funny.  
  
Lùcio

 _:’) come on, it’s perfect_  
  
D.Va  
ㅋㅋㅋ _give it up old man_

 _Butch Cassidy set his name to McCree_  
  
McCree  
I ain’t old, I’m matured. Like a fine wine.  
  
D.Va  
Whatever you say grandpa  
  
Sonic  
Come on guys, we have a new friend! Stop messing with the names!  
  
Sonic changed her name to Lena

 _McCree_  
Howdy! Gonna introduce yourself?  
  
D.Va  
Maybe Genji’s friend is old too ;;;;)  
  
Lùcio  
Hey any friend of Robocop’s is a friend of mine

 _D.Va_  
¬_¬  
  
Lùcio  
I’m serious!

 _半蔵_  
Greetings.  
  
D.Va  
Wooooooow okay definitely old _ㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
D.Va  
Looks like you’ve got a new buddy McCree  
  
Lùcio  
Hey man!! Not to kill the vibe, but none of us read Japanese. What should we call you?  
  
McCree  
Just so you know. These guys are kids. You could be 25 and you’d be old to them.

 _McCree_  
Ungrateful shits.  
  
D.Va  
<3  
  
_半蔵_  
I do not wish to disclose my name at this time.

 

Conversation 3, group chat part 2

 _Mei_  
Hello everyone! I am making pancakes in the canteen again. Please come join me!  


_Lùcio  
Nice! I’ll swing by later._

_D.Va_  
busy  
  
D.Va  
in game  
  
D.Va  
talk late  
  
D.Va  
*later  
  
McCree  
Sure, I’ll head on over.  
  
Dr. Ziegler  
I cannot come this time, please enjoy yourselves.

 


End file.
